ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
2019 Films
There are numerous films set to be released in 2019. While some films have announced release dates but yet to begin filming, others are in production but do not yet have definite release dates. January * January 11th - A Dog’s Way Home * January 13th - The HobbyKids Movie * January 18th - Glass February * February 1th - Miss Bala * February 8th - The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part, What Men Want, Isn't It Romantic , How To Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World , Cold Pursuit , The Prodigy '' * February 13th - ''Alita Battle Angel * February 15th - Fighting With My Family, Pat & Mat 2 * February 23th - Bob the Tomato March * March 1st - Chaos Walking, The Force, How to Train Your Dragon 3: The Hidden World , Greta , '' * March 8th - ''Captain Marvel , The Kid '' * March 15th - ''Wonder Park, Us * March 19th - Wrackinng * March 22nd - * March 29th - Captive State, Dumbo April * April 5th - Shazam! * April 12th - Hellboy * April 19th - Missing Link, Penguins, Breakthrough * April 26th - Avengers: Endgame May * May 3th - Uglydolls , Long Shot , '' * May 9th - ''Brightburn * May 10th - Pokemon: Detective Pickachu , Poms '' * May 12th - ''Candy's * May 24th - Aladdin, Rocketman , Booksmart , '' '''June' * June 7th - The Secret Life Of Pets 2, Sea Princesses * June 14th - Men In Black: International, Shaft * June 18th - Impy's Space Adventures * June 21st - Toy Story 4 * June 28th - 48 Meters Down, Limited Partners, Summer Mischief July * July 3rd - Spider-Man: Far From Home, The Roblox Movie * July 12th - Top Gun: Maverick '' * July 13th - ''The Emoji Movie 2: Get Down * July 19th - The Lion King The Lion King Reborn Bearquarters Toy Story And Balto * July 25th - Ice Age: Landspace Damage * July 26th - Once Upon A Time In Hollywood '' * July 31th - ''Monsters August * August 1st - Hoobs & Shaw, The Flinstones * August 3rd - Barnyard 2: It's Gones Wrong * August 14th - Bill & Ben: The Flowerpot Men * August 18th - The Angry Birds Movie 2 September * September 6th - It: Chapter Two, Quiver * September 13th - Spies In Disguise '' * September 20th - ''The Kitchen, Downtown Abbey: The Movie '' * September 23th - ''Mink October * October 4th - Bios, The Phantom Of The Opera * October 11th - Courage The Cowardly Dog, A Quiet Place, The Goldfinch, Zombieland 2 * October 13th - Talking Friends The Movie * October 18th - Three’s Company: The Movie, Goodbye Christopher Robin, The Witches * October 20th - Hook * October 25th - Extremely Wicked, Shockingly Evil And Vile '' * October 30th - ''Jack Report '' '''November' * November 1st - Terminator 6, Charlie’s Angels * November 6th - Sonic The Hedgehog * November 8th - Spy Vs. Spy, Last Christmas * November 15th - The Good Liar * November 22nd - Frozen II * November 26th - Zizt The Movie 2 * November 27th - Last Knives December * December 13th - Dr. Seuss’s The Cat In The Hat, Jumanji 3 * December 20th - The Greatest Showman, Star Wars Episode 9 * December 24th LEGO BAW MOVIE * December 25th - A Hundred Summers, Call Of The Wild, Superintelligence '' * December 27th - ''Wallace & Gromit * December 31th - The Mask: Zero The Hero Category:2019 Category:2019 Films Category:Films Category:Movies